


mornings with you

by fthh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh
Summary: Mercedes and Ingrid move in together.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd! let it be known that i'm posting this at 2:30 in the morning because i can't sleep thinking about these two. (yes it may also be my messed up sleeping schedule, but. it's mostly thinking about fe3h lesbians.)

“And that’s the rest of my stuff.” Ingrid deposits two boxes on the ground and wipes a stray bead of sweat off her brow. At the very periphery of her vision, she can see Mercedes watching her every move.

Ingrid isn’t much for attachment towards material things — she can pack all of her belongings in only four boxes — so the whole moving-in process only took them half a day. If they showered now they could have dinner at a nearby restaurant.

“Do you want to?” Ingrid asks from her position, crouching next to a box. Mercedes is on the couch, watching her girlfriend (even though she’s pretending to look at the television). “Because I would rather…” She looks away, blushing.

“I would rather spend our first night together…  _ together _ ,” Mercedes finishes for her. Her smile reaches her eyes, then, and they form little crescent moons.

Ingrid moves to sit next to her girlfriend, and habitually Mercedes drapes her legs over Ingrid’s. She leans in close. “Welcome home.”

Ingrid’s heart flutters against her ribcage, and threatens to burst if she doesn’t do anything about it. But her chest feels light, and nothing can bring her down. “I’m home.” She leans in for a kiss. They don’t do much else for the night.

.

It feels kind of weird, waking up the next day, but Ingrid is too busy minding the butterflies in her stomach to fully ponder why. She feels rested, more than she has felt in maybe  _ ever _ , even though they didn’t really do much sleeping last night. The space on the bed next to her is cold where it was warm just hours before.

She walks out of the bedroom to the sight of Mercedes humming over the stove as she pours more of what looks like pancake batter into the pan.

“Morning,” Ingrid greets her. There’s a cheeriness to her now, she notices, something that usually doesn’t come to her until noon. There is also a hint of sleep still in her voice. Mercedes smiles to herself.

“Good morning, love,” she echoes, then tilts her chin towards the coffee maker. “I made some, if you wanted.”

“I could’ve helped you, you know.” Ingrid reaches for her mug in a cupboard, her signature green amongst Mercedes’s collection of beige ones. (“I’m trying to put an air of being an adult,” she’d said. Ingrid laughed at that.) There’s one silly blue lion-shaped mug sticking out like a sore thumb — Ingrid had bought her that one as a joke for her birthday, but she knows it’s the one Mercedes reaches for every time she has her tea.

“That’s alright. I’m just excited I get to wake up next to you every day now.”

Ingrid melts on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> something short before i write something substantial. i would like to thank [@yoctogram_](https://twitter.com/yoctogram_) on twt for recruiting me into the mercigrid cult. now i have mercigrid brainworms
> 
> I'm [@clonebutt](https://twitter.com/clonebutt) on twt if anyone wants to chat! :^)


End file.
